Ronnie del Carmen
| birth_place = Cavite City, Philippines | alma_mater = University of Santo Tomas | occupation = Writer, storyboard artist, designer, illustrator |employer = DreamWorks Animation (1997-2000) Pixar Animation Studios (2000-present) | website = }} Ronnie del Carmen (born December 31, 1959) is a Filipino animation writer, story artist, story supervisor and production designer. He co-directed and was one of the story writers for the 2015 Pixar film Inside Out, for which he was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. He was the story supervisor on Pixar's tenth full-length computer-animated film, Up and directed its accompanying short film, Dug's Special Mission. Early life and education Del Carmen was born in the city of Cavite in the Philippines.Janet R. Nepales, “Spotlight on Filipino Co-director Ronnie Del Carmen and His Much-talked-about Pixar Film, ‘Inside Out’,” Golden Globes, May 2015. After high school, he worked as a painter on the set of Francis Ford Coppola's 1979 film Apocalypse Now, which was filming in the Philippines.Jeramie Noyer, “Up: rising with Story Artist and Dug’s Special Mission’s Director Ronnie del Carmen!” Animated Views, November 26, 2009. He graduated from the University of Santo Tomas with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Advertising. Career Film After college, Del Carmen worked as an art director for print and television advertising campaigns before moving to the United States in 1989 to pursue a career in film. He worked for Warner Bros as a storyboard artist on Batman: The Animated Series, and as a story supervisor for DreamWorks.“Ronnie del Carmen,” Pixar Talk. Accessed July 12, 2015. He joined Pixar Animation Studios in 2000, working as story supervisor on Finding Nemo (2003), production designer on the Academy Award-nominated short film One Man Band (2005), storyboard artist on Ratatouille (2007) and WALL-E (2008), and story supervisor on Up (2009).Ramin Zahed, “A Dug’s Life: Ronnie del Carmen Chats About His New Pixar Short,” Animation Magazine, November 6, 2009. He made his directorial debut with the animated short film Dug's Special Mission (2009), which accompanied Up on its DVD and Blu-ray release. He co-directed the 3D computer animated comedy Inside Out with Pete Docter. The film premiered at the 68th Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2015. Comic books Del Carmen has illustrated several comic books, including Batman Adventures: Holiday Special, which won an Eisner Award for Best Single Issue in 1995, and the children's book My Name Is Dug, written by Kiki Thorpe. He has also written several comic books, including the Paper Biscuit series and And There You Are.Chris Arrant, “Pixar & Comics – Ronnie del Carmen on ‘And There You Are’,” Newsarama.com, March 18, 2009. Personal life Del Carmen is married and has two children. His brothers, Louie and Rick, also work in animation.Ruben V. Nepales, “Cavite-born UST alum co-directs Pixar film”, Philippine Daily Inquirer, September 3, 2011. Filmography Film Television Bibliography * Paper Biscuit (Half Life, 2003), writer, illustrator * Paper Biscuit One Point Five (2003), writer, illustrator * Batman: Black and White, Vol. 2 (DC Comics, 2003), illustrator * Paper Biscuit 2 (2004), writer, illustrator * Project: Superior (AdHouse Books, 2005), illustrator * Three Trees Make a Forest (Gingko Press, 2006), illustrator * My Name is Dug (Disney Press, 2009), illustrator * And There You Are (AdHouse Books, 2009), writer, illustrator Awards and nominations * Eisner Award, Best Single Issue, Batman Adventures Holiday Special (with Paul Dini and Bruce Timm), 1995 * Daytime Emmy Award Outstanding Special Class Animated Program: Director, Freakazoid, 1996 * Annie Award, Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, 2003 * Annie Award Nomination, Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production, WALL-E, 2009 * Annie Award Nomination, Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production, Up, 2010 * National Cartoonists Society, Animated Feature Division Award, Up, 2010 See also * Paper Biscuit * Pixar * Storyboard Artist References External links * * Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Filipino animators Category:Pixar people Category:Filipino storyboard artists Category:Filipino comics artists Category:Artists from Cavite Category:People from Cavite City Category:University of Santo Tomas alumni